


She is a keeper! (Or shout like you mean it)

by Haru Niki (HaruNiki)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anger Management, Control Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruNiki/pseuds/Haru%20Niki
Summary: English is not my first language so if there's a mistake please tell me so I can correct it. Thank you and enjoy!





	She is a keeper! (Or shout like you mean it)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if there's a mistake please tell me so I can correct it. Thank you and enjoy!

You knock on the door of the imposing house and didn't have to wait a minute before Brian opened it and let you in. You saw John sitting on the couch watching TV, Freddie was nowhere to be seen. Probably he wasn’t in the house.  
-He is out of it. - Brian said with his usual calm voice. You often wonder how he manages to stay calm when he is surrounded by his bandmates drama. -Like seriously out of it. Punching walls and all.- He warned again.  
-He is out of it? Good!!- You said to him as you walk angrily through the house until you reach a specifically room. You didn't knock, just storm into the room to find a furious Roger Taylor Stalking all over the room and cursing  
-What's wrong? - You asked, managing to raise your voice but not to the point of yelling. He stopped and stared at you. His blue eyes were blood shot red with anger  
-Leave. - He demanded and then you were done, you completely lost it  
-YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE? WHEN YOU ARE IN THIS STATE? You are angry, I get it. You wanna trash the room? GO AHEAD! TRASH IT! - You yell  
-THAT'S NOT GONNA DO A DAMN THING- Roger complaint  
-THEN SHOUT! - You vociferated  
-What? - He ask with confusion on his voice  
-I TOLD YOU TO SHOUT! - And he did he let out a small scream  
-SHOUT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!-  
He shouted again, louder again  
-C’mon! Again!-  
And this time Roger let out a loud cry full of anger, full of sadness, he shouted like his life was being taken away from him, he shouted until his eyes were full with tears and then, just then, he left himself fall on the floor, curling into himself and crying. You sat beside him and embrace him in a tight hug.  
-What's wrong? - You asked again but in a little whisper this time  
-I’m upset, I'm so upset. He will be gone and I can do a damn thing about it. I can't help him, I feel so useless. It's pathetic. - Roger confessed with trembling voice  
-Is not pathetic, baby.-you assured him -is normal. He is your best friend and you found out he has a terminal disease. Is normal what you are felling. I'm not going to tell you that is gonna be ok because it will not but instead of being a little angry bitch you should go out there and enjoy your best friend's last moments. You should go out drinking, laugh and sing. Do it while you still can of regret it the rest of your life. Which one will you choose? - You said calmly as you stroke the blond strands of hair. Roger was breathing quietly now and he thought the words you just said and after a while he sighed  
-You’re right.- He admitted  
-Of course I am.- You said and kissed his temple, Roger chuckled at your answer and all the tension in the room just seem to vanish as you kept petting Roger’s hair and leaving short kisses in his cheek  
Outside the room, right by the door stood John and Brian who had overheard all your conversation. John looked at Brian deadpan and said  
-She managed to calm him. She is definitely a keeper. - Brian let out a laugh  
-She definitely is, mate. She definitely is.-


End file.
